


Released and Bound

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon gives Hotch what he needs...even Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Released and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for psych_30: 27 Catharsis  
> Prompts for ficathon of dooooooom: duplicity, duality, combination, impair  
> My taboos were: adultery, inappropriate office relationship(s), threesome (kinda), light bondage and domination.

Kahlil Gibran once wrote: "The reality of the other person lies not in what he reveals to you but in what he cannot reveal to you. Therefore, if you would understand him, listen not to what he says but rather to what he does not say."

Jason Gideon watches the rest of his team working on the latest case. His eyes travel from one to the other and as he does this, something strikes him as being off…something is wrong. There is something in the set of his shoulders, in the tenseness Gideon can see in his body.

A split second before Aaron Hotchner opens his mouth, Jason realises it's him-- that Hotch is somehow off.

His comment is not aimed at any one person. "Damn it, can't anyone do their job around here?" he says loudly enough that his voice carries above the normal office sounds of the cop shop they are at. He brings his hand up, running it through his dark hair.

Gideon senses the unease among his team and the police officers gathered in the room; some covert looks at Hotch with others diving deeper into whatever they're working on. Gideon glances around the room, noticing a closed door behind where he is sitting.

He taps the nearest cop on the shoulder. "What's that room?" he asks, nodding at the door.

"That? It's an extra meeting room. Doesn't get used much. Why?"

Gideon smiles. "I just need to have a private word with one of my agents." He stands up and quietly says, "Agent Hotchner, a word, please?" When Hotch looks up, Gideon nods his head at the door. When the younger man seems on the verge of refusing, Gideon says "Now!" in a tone that he knows Aaron cannot refuse. He walks into the little meeting room without looking back.

***********************  
Hotch sighs at Jason's command. He can't refuse it, even if he really wanted to. Deep down, he doesn't. Setting a folder on the desk, he follows Jason into the other room.

"Close the door, make sure it's locked."

Doing as he's told, Hotch shuts the door a little harder than is necessary. "Care to tell me what—"

"Kneel," Jason says, standing with his back to Aaron, his voice firm and commanding.

"We don't have the time—"

"I said kneel and I mean now."

Hotch closes his eyes and he drops to his knees bowing his head and clasping his hands behind his back. He sighs as the familiar, almost forgotten feeling flows through his body. All he can see of Gideon is his feet as the older man paces a circle around him.

Jason pulls a chair over so that he is within arms reach of Aaron. Reaching out his hand, he gently cups Aaron's chin, raising his head. "What's going on, Aaron?"

Fighting the urge to nuzzle into Jason's touch Hotch can't meet his gaze when he answers, "Nothing."

The fingers on his chin grip a little harder. "Don't you lie to me, of all people. Don't you lie. I can see it in the tension of your body; I can hear it in your words. Why have you let it get to this point? Tell me."

"You're not my Master anymore, you gave me up," Aaron says defiantly, even as he stays on his knees. "You can't force me—"

"Let me remind you that was _your_ choice, not mine. But I'll be your Master until one of us is dead. Tell me." Jason's voice is harsh but there is no anger underneath. "But you'd like me to force you, wouldn't you, boy? Do you want me to pull your pants down, push you onto that table over there and paddle your ass until it's red and stinging from my hand? Is that what you want…what you NEED from me, Aaron?" Jason hisses the last part.

Aaron closes his eyes as he feels the flush spread across his face. He feels his body reacting to Jason's words: his breathing is shallower, his heart pumping a little faster and his dick starting to get hard. He wonders if Jason would really do that, do what he needs, right here and now. Realising that Jason is still waiting for an answer, Aaron breathes a quiet "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Jason says, letting go of Aaron's face. "Come here," he says, urging Aaron forward.

Doing as requested, Aaron moves forward on his knees, taking the few steps til he's between Jason's spread legs. He leans his face against Jason's thigh and thinks about how much he's missed this. He sighs as Jason strokes his hair and the side of his face.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I think…I think Haley's going to leave me. She's gone off for the weekend to visit her parents; she took Jack with her of course. But she's… she won't…she tells me we can't do 'that stuff' anymore because we're parents, grown up. Says I need to see a shrink if I can't give it up. "

"Even bondage?"

"Even that. I thought she understood me, what I needed."

Jason lets his fingers play through the silky strands of Aaron's hair for a few minutes before lifting his face so he can see it. "I'm sorry it's turned out this way. Maybe you can come to an arrangement with her?"

Aaron shrugs. "I really don't know."

It breaks Jason's heart to see Hotch hurting so bad and to see the younger man so tightly wound up. He makes a decision, one that he hopes his current lover will understand. "Tonight, Aaron, I'll look after you. I will give you one more time…"

"I don't want pity."

"It's not pity that you'll get from me. You know that. I will give you what you need. Tonight, back at the hotel room," Jason says. He and Hotch have shared rooms since they started working together, before they'd been lovers, through the time they were lovers and even after they went back to being friends.

"Thank you, sir," he whispers, closing his eyes, revelling in the heat of Jason's body around him. He wishes, not for the first time, that he hadn't ended it with Jason when he'd married Haley. He'd thought she'd be enough for him and that she'd understood what Hotch needed. Apparently, she hadn't. He knows that Jason has someone else…and that other person must not be the jealous type if Gideon is able to do this for him.

A knock on the door makes Hotch jump but Gideon remains calm. "Yes?"

"Gideon, we've got a lead on the UNSUB," Spencer Reid's voice is muted by the wood of the door.

"Hotch and I will be right there," Gideon replies. He leans down, placing a gentle chaste kiss on Aaron's mouth. "Let's go," he whispers, helping Aaron stand. They head back out into the bullpen.

For Aaron the rest of the day goes by slowly, far too slowly, although he's not nearly as short tempered as he has been. He wonders whom Jason's new lover is…he hasn't asked and Jason hasn't shared. Hotch decides it doesn't really matter…

***********************

Dr. Spencer Reid is sitting in his hotel room, cross-legged in the middle of his bed, reading a rather large volume on aberrant psychology. He's three quarters done and should be able to finish it tonight. He looks at the clock, it's nearly 8 pm. His roommate, Derek Morgan, is down in hotel gym since he'd missed his morning workout. Spencer likes Morgan for the most part, although sometimes, Morgan treats him like the jocks in high school and college did. Yet even when he's mean with his teasing, Spencer still feels that Derek actually LIKES him, not like the kids at school.

Shaking his head, he tries to focus on his book but a noise from the room next door draws his attention. He looks at the door that adjoins this room with the one Hotch and Gideon are sharing. They don't always have adjoining rooms but this just happened to be what they were booked into this time. Hearing a muted thump, Spencer wonders if he should check it out and whether he needs his sidearm. Deciding that he doesn't, Spencer sets his book down on the bed. '823; third paragraph' he thinks, mentally marking his place in the book.

Opening the door on his side, Spencer pauses at the other door, listening. He can hear something, a noise he can't identify and the low murmur of voices. Spencer wonders if he should open the door or just mind his own business. Suddenly, he hears Hotch cry out, it's muffled but he sounds distressed. Carefully and slowly pushing open the other door (he's not surprised that it's unlocked, none of them tend to lock the adjoining doors) he peeks around it and almost gasps at the sight that greets him.

Hotch is laying face down on the bed, naked. His arms are stretched over his head, bound at the wrists with one of his own ties, one end looped through the top slat of the headboard; a black scarf covers his eyes; his legs are spread apart. But what catches Spencer's attention the most is Jason Gideon, dressed in undershirt and boxers, kneeling on the bed between Hotch's spread legs, using some sort of paddle to spank the other man.

Spencer can see Hotch's face and there's a look that is somewhere beyond pain, not quite pleasure either; it's not something he can easily classify. The awareness of the words that Jason is whispering penetrate Spencer's mind gradually and he listens.

"What's this really about, Aaron?" he asks, bringing the paddle down to strike one of Hotch's ass cheeks.

"I told you, sir, Haley and what—"

*Smack* "Don't lie to me…or yourself. What's this about, why are you so out of sorts?" Jason asks, again. He strikes first one side, then the other in quick succession and Hotch gasps.

"Spencer."

Thinking at first the other man has somehow seen him through the blindfold, Reid starts to move back into his room. His movement catches Gideon's attention.

Gideon stares at him and Spencer finds himself rooted to the spot. For some reason that he doesn't really want to question, he obeys Jason's gestured commands to be quiet and to come sit on the other bed and watch. He briefly considers the scene he's seeing play out here and why it isn't more shocking to him than it is. Perhaps…perhaps this is the only way Hotch can or will give himself permission to let go and release his tension. Spencer's not quite sure what Gideon would get out of it and before he can think about it any further, he's distracted by Hotch speaking.

"Sir?"

"I'm here. What about Spencer?" Gideon asks. When no answer is forthcoming he gives Hotch's ass another hard spank with the paddle. "What about Spencer?"

"I…I care for him, sir."

"So, what's the problem?" Again, Jason has to paddle him before he'll speak.

"When we were trapped with the LDSK…I had to say things. Say things that I think hurt him but he'd never admit."

"Spencer is a grown man. He understands what you did—or do you think him that naïve?"

"No, sir, …I just…"

"Just what, Aaron?" Jason smacks his ass again. "Tell me."

"I…he's…" Aaron jumps when the paddle hits his ass a few times in quick succession. "He...I'm attracted to him, I want him. God help me, but I want him," Aaron whispers, pushing his face into the bed.

"What's wrong with that, he's an attractive young man, in his own way."

Spencer is staring at Jason, his eyes going wide with surprise. He isn't sure which he should be more shocked by: the fact that Aaron Hotchner is apparently attracted to and wants to have sex with him or the fact that Jason Gideon also finds him attractive. He feels that his brain just might explode if he contemplates this new knowledge for too long.

"I suppose he's your new lover?" Aaron asks bitterly.

Jason smiles and glances at Reid. "A nice idea, but no, I'm not involved with Spencer and this is supposed to be about you," he pauses. "So, your wanting him makes him incapable of doing his job?"

"You didn't see how he looked at me, sir! Like I was stomping on a puppy or something," Aaron says and there's a hitch in his voice.

"What? Are you the only one of us who can pretend things to freak out the UNSUB?"

"But I kicked him and hurt him—not just words. Christ, I fucking kicked him! I know…" he pauses, trying to catch his breath but barely succeeds. "I kicked him, hard, for my plan to work, I had to. Afterward, he told me that I kick like a nine-year old girl and I pretended to believe but—"

"But what?" Jason brings the paddle down a few times, hard, on Hotch's ass. "But what, Aaron?"

"But it hurt me so fucking much to hurt him," Aaron whispers before a heart-wrenching sob is torn from him and he's crying…. Jason leans forward, stroking his back gently, whispering quiet words of comfort that Spencer can't quite hear.

His mind is still reeling from all this information; he wonders what Jason expects of him, what he expects Spencer to do in this situation. Because he has no idea and he hasn't felt this lost in a long time. Watching Jason give Aaron a gentle massage, hands travelling over his back and shoulders, working out the kinks, and comforting Aaron while his tears flow, makes Spencer want to comfort Aaron, too.

He notices Jason gesturing for him to join them on the bed. "C'mon," he mouths quietly. "Get undressed," he adds. "Turn over, Aaron," Jason says to Hotch, who obeys without question, wincing with the soreness in his ass. He's still crying but the sobs have calmed down to hitching breaths and tears.

Some small part of Reid's mind is wondering if this isn't, indeed, some crazy dream and he'll soon be waking up in his room with a hard on. What he doesn't do is question or look at very closely why he's being so compliant with Jason's directives. He strips down and climbs onto the bed next to Hotch, kneeling there, looking at Jason for further direction.

"Kiss him," he says to Reid.

Spencer does as is requested. Before he claims Hotch's mouth for a kiss, Spencer licks the tears off his cheeks. He feels Hotch stiffen at the unfamiliar touch.

"Jason, who—"

"You trust me, don't you, Aaron?"

"Yes, sir, but—"

"Then do so now."

Aaron doesn't say anything further and Spencer can see the other man visibly relax; he's amazed at the level of trust Hotch has in Gideon. He presses his lips gently against Hotch's, sliding his tongue out to lick at them and he's surprised when Hotch opens his mouth to him. Spencer can still feel Jason's heavy gaze on them but as his kiss with Hotch deepens, he almost forgets the older man is there. The kiss is all tongues and teeth and heavy breathing; Spencer feels his erection pushing against Aaron's thigh and he wants more; more kissing, more of Aaron.

"Stop," Jason orders. Immediately, Hotch does as ordered, moving his mouth away and Spencer tries not to whimper. Both men are breathless, panting.

"Aaron, stay where you are," he then looks at Spencer. "Come here."

Spencer manages to get off the bed and walks over to Gideon. He starts to say something but Gideon places a finger gently over his lips. Spencer can't resist the urge to lick it and he's pleased to see the flare of Jason's pupils.

Jason grins and shakes his head. "Incorrigible! Don't say anything, okay?"

Spencer nods his agreement, wondering what the hell Gideon is up to. The older man leans forward, whispering into his ear. Spencer smiles, then leans in close and in his quietest voice answers him.

***********************  
Hotch lies on the bed mentally cursing the blindfold and his bound hands. He doesn't even consider asking for either to be removed simply because Jason has not told him he can. He strains to hear the conversation, to hear the voice of the mystery man.

Wondering if it's Spencer, Hotch considers that thought is most likely wishful thinking. *But you felt long hair, felt the stubble, the cock pressing against your thigh, and he was skinny* his mind whispers. He knows Gideon would never pick up a guy off the street and do this to Hotch. Wondering how much of the other conversation maybe-Spencer has heard, he feels uncomfortable. He really doesn't want Spencer to know how he feels about him. *Would that cause the world to end?* the annoying voice in his mind whispers.

Before he can think about the situation further, he feels the mattress dip beside him again and a long fingered hand stroke over his chest. The touch is barely there, ghosting over his chest and his nipples, making him groan and arch his back. "More, please," he whimpers.

He feels the hair caress his face a moment before the other man's mouth takes his in another punishing kiss. Hotch breathes deeply and recognises, this time, the scent of Spencer's soap and shampoo. Moaning again, he opens his mouth, letting Spencer's tongue in and he slides his own tongue against Spencer's relishing the taste. Spencer's hand is moving down over his belly, his touch is firmer, his fingers finding the line of hair, tracing it over Aaron's abdomen down to his pubes and not actually touching his erection, just caressing the skin near it.

Moaning Aaron raises his hips trying to get Spencer to touch him. It doesn't work; Spencer slides his hand down further, his fingers brushing against the inside of Hotch's thigh. Spencer pulls out of the kiss, trailing licks and gentle bites along Hotch's jaw line up to his ear.

"Spencer?" he asks, hesitant. He doesn't know if he really wants it to be the other man or not.

Because of his blindfold, he doesn't see Reid look over his shoulder at Gideon, who nods. "Yes, Aaron, it's me," Spencer whispers in his ear, the warm air sending shivers through his body.

"Good," Aaron whispers and he discovers he really is glad it's Spencer. "Please…."

"Please what?"

"Do…something, please!" he begs.

Hotch feels the wisps of Spencer's hair as he leans close, his mouth right next to Hotch's ear. "Tell me what you want, Aaron," he whispers, the tone of his voice making Hotch's already hard cock twitch. He's lost and he knows it.

"I…I want you to touch me, touch my cock, make me come, please."

"Is that all?" Spencer asks, his tongue snaking out to lick Aaron's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.

Aaron moans and it takes him a heartbeat to reply. "Please, I want you to fuck me, be inside me, please, Spencer, please!" His voice is barely above a whisper. He can't remember the last time he wanted something this badly. "Please."

Spencer's kissing and sucking on the side of his neck now and Aaron feels it all the way through his body. He might just come without Spencer having to touch his dick at all. Spencer nips the spot he'd just been sucking on, laving it with his tongue before whispering, "I'll give you everything you need. Now, what's your safe word?"

It takes Aaron a few seconds to realise what Spencer has just asked him, he's so focused on the first part. "Caramel."

"Okay," Spencer says. He moves so that he's kneeling between Aaron's still wide spread legs. He puts his hands on Aaron's thighs, fingers caressing the sensitive skin on the inside. "God, you're so damn gorgeous," Spencer whispers. "Look at you, tied up, blindfolded…so wanton, you'd let me do anything I wanted, wouldn't you? I can do whatever I want and you wouldn't say no to me, would you? You'd let me do whatever I want, right?"

"Yes," Aaron hisses. "Please anything, please." He feels Spencer slide his hands up to grip his hips and before Aaron can wonder what's going to happen, Spencer sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Aaron moans as Spencer licks him, tongue swirling around his dick like it's an ice cream cone. It takes all Aaron's control to not scream a few seconds later when Spencer slides his mouth down the full length of Aaron's cock, deep throating him. A small part of Aaron wonders where in the hell Spencer learned to do that, the rest of him doesn't really care.

*****************************  
Jason shifts on the other bed, his own cock is hard and aching but he resists the urge to touch himself…that's for later. These two are beautiful and sexy as hell together. He wonders just where Spencer learned to suck cock like that…and wonders, briefly what it would be like to be on the receiving end of such enthusiasm. He grins, thinking of his own lover, whom he'll be going to see in a little while. He wants to watch these two first.

Aaron is close to coming when Spencer takes his mouth off Aaron's cock. He stretches out, lying on top of Aaron, kissing him again. Gently, Spencer brings his hands up on either side of Aaron's head. "Close your eyes, I'm going to take this off," he says, sliding the black cloth off, throwing it on the floor. "I want to look in your eyes when I fuck you."

"Yes," Aaron whispers, opening his eyes to stare at Spencer.

Jason gets up, grabbing the lube and a condom off the bedside table. Spencer smiles at him, taking the tube and staring at Jason. "Kiss me?"

Unable to refuse the earnest request, Jason leans down, capturing Spencer's mouth for a passionate, tongue-filled kiss. Jason keeps the kiss brief, as much as he'd like to let it continue, this is supposed to be about Aaron, not him. Besides, Jason is pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn't like it too much. He grins when he hears moans of disappointment from both men. He meets Aaron's brown eyed gaze and smiles at him.

Spencer turns his attention back to Aaron. "Move your legs," he says.

Aaron complies, bending his knees, feet flat on the bed. It's enough that Spencer can slip lubed fingers between his ass cheeks and into his hole, stretching him. Breathing hard, Aaron is panting and whimpering, trying to keep from shouting. Jason knows that's difficult for him, normally, Aaron shouts and yells, is constantly talking…but in a hotel room with his team mates in rooms on either side, he has to be quiet.

Jason watches Spencer for a bit and then opens the condom package, taking it and sliding it onto Spencer's cock. "Jesus, Jason," Spencer hisses, his hips jerking at the other man's touch on his dick, even through the latex of the condom. Jason smirks at him but doesn't speak. He stands where he can watch them.

Leaning over, Spencer kisses Aaron briefly, before moving back up on his knees. Aaron raises his legs, wrapping them around Spencer's waist. Aaron does cry out when Spencer pushes into him, balls deep in one stroke. "Yes, more, please, more, Spencer, more," Aaron is reduced to senseless muttering.

Spencer starts thrusting, slowly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into Aaron, grunting with the effort. He starts moving faster as he reaches for Aaron's cock, taking it in his hand, stroking it in counter time to his thrusts into Aaron's ass.

Jason can tell from Aaron's reactions, the gasps and the way his head is thrown back, moving from side to side, that Spencer's hitting the prostate with every push into him. Jason doesn't think he's seen, or heard, anything quite so erotic; he can not only hear the noises that Aaron is making but Spencer's grunts and the slap of his balls hitting Aaron's ass. It's been a long time since Jason's come without touching himself but tonight…he just might.

Aaron's body tenses and he lets out a strangled moan as he comes, his seed spurting over Spencer's hand. Spencer thrusts into Aaron a few more times before his body stills for a moment, balls deep in Aaron, his head back, eyes closed as he comes, hips jerking while moaning Aaron's name. When he's done, Spencer slowly pulls his softening cock out of Aaron's ass, removing the condom and chucking it into the can by the bed.

Leaning forward, he stretches up his hands caressing Aaron's arms as he reaches up to untie his bonds. Aaron wraps his arms around Spencer, pulling him down next to him. Spencer holds Aaron close and they exchange soft, brief kisses and murmured words.

Jason leans down kissing Hotch on the forehead and stroking a hand over Spencer's hair. "Good night," he says before turning and heading for the other hotel room. He stands in the doorway for a moment, watching the two men hold one another close. Maybe, just maybe, Spencer can be what Aaron needs. Jason doesn't envy Aaron some of the decisions he's going to have to make—especially regarding Haley and Jack. He steps into the other room, closing both doors behind him.

Derek looks up from the book he's reading. "Jason?"

Jason smiles at him. "I'm spending the night in here. Spencer's with Hotch," he explains, stripping his underwear off.

Returning the smile, Derek flips the sheets back. "Well, then, hop on in," he says, smiling when he sees the hard on his lover is sporting. He marks his place in his book and sets it on the floor beside the bed. By the time he turns around, Jason is in the bed beside him. He wraps his arms around Jason, pulling him on top of him, spreading his legs to let the older man settle against him.

"Mmm," Jason murmurs, capturing Derek's mouth for a lingering, tongue filled kiss. He pushes his hips down, pressing his aching cock against Derek's hardening length. He can feel Derek's hands slide around his back and down to cup his ass, pulling him even closer. Jason moans, breaking the kiss, pulling back a little, and staring into Derek's dark eyes. "Thanks for letting me…help Hotch," he says.

Derek chuckles. "Yeah, well, I gotta work with the man too. He was wound WAY tighter than usual," he says. "Got you hard, did it?" He nudges his own hard cock against Jason's, grinning at the older man's hiss of appreciation.

"Of course it did. They're beautiful together. Seems you weren't unaffected either. Maybe we can help each other out…?"

"Oh, yeah, baby," Derek says, rolling them over so he's on top. "More than happy too."

************************  
Anatole France once wrote: "All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another."

Aaron awakes the next morning with Spencer's arms wrapped around him. Last night wasn't a dream…and for that he's very thankful. While he lies in the warm circle of Spencer's arms, head on his chest, listening to the steady and slow heartbeat of his new lover. He hasn't felt like he belonged for so long, that he almost doesn't recognise the feeling…but here in Spencer's arms, in bed with him, he feels that he does belong. Aaron tries to fall asleep; he knows that the next few weeks or months, even, won't be easy. He'll have to work something out with Haley…and he and Spencer will have to be careful, especially at work…. He's sure it will be worth it.

It has to be.


End file.
